


Trades, Reunited And IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [17]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, Crack, Dylan Strome has low self esteem because arizona broke him, Group chat, M/M, Mentioned Patrick Kane, No Fourth Wall, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Esteem Issues, Trades, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: gloriusdawnasked me in the comments a couple of episodes ago what the GC would have looked like when Dylan got traded to chicagoThe answer is.... A LOT OF CAPS LOCK
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 39
Kudos: 123





	Trades, Reunited And IT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, it may upset you to find that Dylan is a big Patrick Kane fan in this fic.  
> There is one reason and one reason for this only.... In real life... Dylan Strome... IS A BIG PATRICK KANE FAN  
> :D nothing to do with my love of lil peeks ;) that's just a bonus

Brinks:

| 

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
  
---|---  
  
Marns:

| 

??  
  
Davo:

| 

Everything ok  
  
Brinks:

| 

EVERYTHING IS AMAZING  
  
Brinks:

| 

AAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Chucky:

| 

Let me guess….  
  
Chucky:

| 

Dylan’s pregnant?  
  
Brinks:

| 

SO FUNNY CHUCKY  
  
Brinks:

| 

I don’t even care right now.  
  
Brinks:

| 

I’m literally so happy.  
  
Davo:

| 

ABOUT WHAT ALEX?????  
  
Brinks:

| 

:/ I can’t say yet  
  
Brinks:

| 

Like, five minutes  
  
Brinks:

| 

I think Dyl is on the phone still  
  
Stromer:

| 

Off the phone  
  
Stromer:

| 

Sry, like super busy  
  
Stromer:

| 

Keep your eyes peel for trade news boys :D :D :D :D :D :D  
  
Davo:

| 

YOU’RE GETTING OUT OF AZ?????????  
  
Stomer:

| 

BETTER  
  
Stromer:

| 

I MEAN YES  
  
Stromer:

| 

BUT BETTER  
  
Brinks:

| 

SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER!!!  
  
Davo:

| 

?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Stromer:

| 

You tell them babe 😉  
  
Brinks:

| 

HE’S COMING TO CHICAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brinks:

| 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davo:

| 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davo:

| 

OMFG DYL I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY FOR YOU  
  
Davo:

| 

Just started bouncing up and down on the coach  
  
Davo:

| 

Everyone is like WTF  
  
Davo:

| 

BUT FOR REAL  
  
Marns:

| 

STROMER THAT IS INCREDIBLE  
  
Chucky:

| 

HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO SWING THAT?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I have NO IDEA  
  
Stromer:

| 

I mean, I had an idea that AZ wanted rid of me  
  
Stromer:

| 

🤷♂️  
  
Brinks:

| 

I mean, stan did ask me about what playing with dyl was like  
  
Davo:

| 

:O WHAT DID YOU SAY  
  
Brinks:

| 

I mean, he’s the boss  
  
Brinks:

| 

So I had to be all like, obvs I think he’s amazing  
  
Brinks:

| 

But obvs I’m biased also  
  
Stromer:

| 

Like, honestly, I don’t even care if they send me down  
  
Stromer:

| 

I checked, and Rockford is like UNDER TWO HOURS from Kit  
  
Brinks:

| 

Babes, they are not going to send you down  
  
Stromer:

| 

🤷♂️ not like I need to worry about getting an apartment  
  
Stromer:

| 

AHHHHHHH  
  
Stromer:

| 

Ok, g2g, because my flight is being called  
  
Stromer:

| 

Flying commercial for the first time in aaaaaages  
  
Stromer:

| 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Brinks:

| 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Teeks:

| 

Wait WHAT?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Fuck. How. Fast.  
  
Teeks:

| 

What?  
  
Davo:

| 

Trades happen FAST buddy  
  
Brinks:

| 

GOOD FAST  
  
Brinks:

| 

GOOD FAST MEANS I GET MY DYLAN SOONER  
  
Marns:

| 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Marns:

| 

Do your teammates know you’re a thing?  
  
Brinks:

| 

:/ no  
  
Brinks:

| 

But me jumping into his arms when he gets here might give the game away  
  
Brinks:

| 

Don’t care  
  
Brinks:

| 

Like, my heart is going so fast  
  
Brinks:

| 

Like, I don’t even think winning the mem cup felt this good  
  
Brinks:

| 

FUCK. I’ve missed him so much  
  
Marns:

| 

And AZ has been SHIT for him  
  
Marns:

| 

No offence @matts  
  
Matts:

| 

I know you’re not talking about the place dumbass  
  
Davo:

| 

Like, has there ever been a better happier trade in the history of trades  
  
Chucky:

| 

This is like Carter & Richards levels of trade  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Omg @brinks please do a “reunited and it feels so good” post  
  
Brinks:

| 

I caaaaaant  
  
Brinks:

| 

You know I wouldn’t be able to keep it NOT GAY AF  
  
Brinks:

| 

Quote “YAY I GET MY BOYF BACK”  
  
Brinks:

| 

Also, I’m gonna go ask about road roomie assignments 😉  
  
Davo:

| 

That is beyond not fair  
  
Davo:

| 

Like, I’m happy for you two  
  
Davo:

| 

And glad I don’t have to share hotels with the two of you anymore :D  
  
Matts:

| 

You just need to make sure you get the words “best friend” in there  
  
Matts:

| 

Straight fans love a good bromance  
  
Stromer:

| 

On the planes wifi  
  
Stromer:

| 

Literally can’t sit fucking still  
  
Matts:

| 

YOU can’t sit still  
  
Matts:

| 

Mouse is fucking bouncing off the walls  
  
Matts:

| 

And this trade has nothing to do with him  
  
Marns:

| 

IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME  
  
Marns:

| 

1\. I LOVE ROMANCE  
  
Marns:

| 

2\. DYLAN IS MY BUDDY OK  
  
Marns:

| 

3\. I also tolerate Brinks :p  
  
Brinks:

| 

Literally water off a ducks back right now  
  
Brinks:

| 

If there’s ever been a thing that you’ve been too scared to tell me for fear of hurting me  
  
Brinks:

| 

Tell me now  
  
Brinks:

| 

BECAUSE I AM FUCKING UNTOUCHABLE  
  
Brinks:

| 

:D :D :D  
  
Brinks:

| 

OMG OMG OMG  
  
Brinks:

| 

Kaner was chirping me about being SO FUCKING HYPER RIGHT NOW  
  
Brinks:

| 

And Shawzy just went “imagine if it was you peeks”  
  
Brinks:

| 

“Imagine if you weren’t on a team with jonny and he just got traded to you”  
  
Brinks:

| 

THEY THINK DYLAN AND I ARE LIKE TAZER AND KANER  
  
Stromer:

| 

:O  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m going to meet Patrick Kane  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m going to play on a team with PATRICK KANE  
  
Stromer:

| 

FUCK PLAYING WITH BINKSY  
  
Stromer:

| 

BEST DAY EVER  
  
Stromer:

| 

:p  
  
Brinks:

| 

HA I told him you said that  
  
Brinks:

| 

He’s very excited to meet you  
  
Brinks:

| 

All the guys are  
  
Brinks:

| 

Oops #awks management were just like, do we need to sort a hotel him  
  
Brinks:

| 

NO. MY DYLAN. HE SLEEPS WITH ME.  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m hoping it came out MILDLY less erm… weird… than that  
  
Brinks:

| 

Tbh, not a lot 😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

FUUUUUUUCK I JUST CAN’T EVEN  
  
Stromer:

| 

I CANNOT EVEN BABES  
  
Chucky:

| 

Did you make some kind of sacrifice to the hockey gods?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Did you jizz on the Stanley cup?  
  
Chucky:

| 

:O WHAT?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤷♂️ it happens in a fic  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Also I’m envisaging a LOT of Dylan/alex content post trade  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Because the teenage fangirls also love a good bromance  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Only they tend to take the b out  
  
Stromer:

| 

THERE IS NO B IN IT  
  
Stromer:

| 

#ROMANCE  
  
Stromer:

| 

I GET TO LIVE WITH THE LOVE OF MY FUCKING LIFE  
  
Stromer:

| 

You think I can commute to Rockford?  
  
Brinks:

| 

YOU AREN’T GOING TO ROCKFORD DYLAN  
  
Brinks:

| 

BABES. I know how we play together  
  
Davo:

| 

I know how you play together  
  
Marns:

| 

Fuck…  
  
Marns:

| 

The realisation that playing against the hawks will now involve playing against a Dylan/Alex line again  
  
Stromer:

| 

You think they’ll put us on a line together?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Because you’re like top line  
  
Stromer:

| 

And I’m very definitely not  
  
Brinks:

| 

Already asked Colliton  
  
Brinks:

| 

He was like, “I’m shaking shit up anyway, might as well give it a shot”  
  
Stromer:

| 

@kit is someone meeting me & perli at the aiport?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m fucking shaking  
  
Hartsy:

| 

WAIT, there’s SOMEONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THIS TRADE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Can we only refer to them as “the third wheel” from this point on  
  
Brinks:

| 

Ugh, apparently I can’t skip out on practise to come get you myself  
  
Brinks:

| 

But there will be someone there  
  
Brinks:

| 

And you’re coming straight to Johnny’s  
  
Brinks:

| 

SO I WILL SEE YOU VERY SOON  
  
Stromer:

| 

Got about another 30 minutes on the plane  
  
Brinks:

| 

Ice house is 30 mins from the airport  
  
Brinks:

| 

AHHHHH FUCKING HURRY LOVE I AM SO EXCITED  
  
Davo:

| 

Are you not supposed to be IN PRACTISE right now Kit?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Got my phone on the bench  
  
Chucky:

| 

Do you not get fined for that?  
  
Brinks:

| 

Yep. Told them they could stuff it. I don’t care. DYLAAANNNNNNN  
  
Stromer:

| 

Go practise love  
  
Stromer:

| 

Enjoy your last practise with centers who aren’t me <3  
  
Stromer:

| 

Cause once I get there…  
  
Stromer:

| 

ALL MINE  
  
Brinks:

| 

Is it weird that I find your hockey possessiveness kind of hot?  
  
Davo:

| 

YES  
  
Davo:

| 

I’ll answer that one  
  
Davo:

| 

IT’S VERY WEIRD  
  
Marns:

| 

Like you don’t like playing on a line with Drat…  
  
Davo:

| 

We create more depth when we play on different lines actually  
  
Teeks:

| 

I prefer NOT playing on a line with Patty  
  
Teeks:

| 

So I can watch his ass from the bench :D  
  
Matts:

| 

Exactly  
  
Matts:

| 

I NEVER play on a line with Fred  
  
Matts:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

You’re all weird. Playing on a line with boo is the best thing ever  
  
Chucky:

| 

Boo? 🤢  
  
Stromer:

| 

I DON’T CARE  
  
Stromer:

| 

I AM GOING TO SEE HIM LIKE SOOOOOOO SOOOON  
  
Stromer:

| 

AAHHHH ok, I have to turn the wifi off BECAUSE WE ARE LANDING  
  
Stromer:

| 

Babes, I’m gonna be there in like less than an hour  
  
Stromer:

| 

FUUUUUUUUUUUCK  
  
Dylan doesn’t stop shaking the whole ride to Johnny’s ice house, he’s not been there before, the one game he’d played against the hawks they’d practiced in the United Center to get used to the ice before the game. Still, all ice rinks are pretty similar, and they’re shown into the reception area.

“Dude,” Perli shakes his head at him, “Will you stop.”

“Fuck off,” Dylan snarks with a grin, “Like, Kit is my best friend in the whole entire world.”

Perli eyes him suspiciously, “I thought that was McJesus.”

Dylan shrugs, “Eh, I’d pick Brinksy over Davo any day.”

Their conversation is cut short, by Stan Bowman approaching, he shakes them both by the hand and welcomes them to the organisation.

“The boys are all in tape review at the moment,” he explains, “We’ll take you on through, you can meet them and the coaches and then we’ll get some shots of you in your new jerseys and the like.” He nudges Dylan in the shoulder, “Someone’s been very excited for your arrival.”

Dylan didn’t think his smile could get any wider, but somehow, it does.

They’re lead through to the players area, and through to the video review room. As soon as the doors open, all the heads turn towards them, and there’s a blur of movement from the figure closest to the door, and he flings himself at Dylan.

Of course Dylan catches him, it’s Alex, what else would he do. “Hey Kit,” he grins, arms around Alex’s waist, lowering him to the floor.

“I just…” Alex is beaming up at him, before reaching out to touch his face, “You’re actually here.”

There are obnoxious coos from the rest of the team, and Alex flips them his middle finger over his shoulder, before sliding his arms around Dylan’s waist and pulling him into a hug.

Dylan slots his chin onto the top of Alex’s head, it’s comfortable, it’s familiar, it’s where Alex fits. It also means he can grin at his new teammates. “Hi,” he says, waving one hand, the other still wrapped firmly around Alex, “I’m Stromer, apparently Kit might have mentioned I was coming.”

\--

Later that night, curled up on the couch, Alex pulls out his phone, snapping a selfie of the pair of them. “For the group chat boys,” he says quietly.

“Fuck, Kit.” Dylan presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, and then another one to his temple, and a third to his jaw, “I have missed you so fucking much.”

“Let me send this.” Alex grins up at him, “Then we’ll go to bed.”

Brinks:

| 

<img>  
  
---|---  
  
Brinks:

| 

Still doesn’t feel real  
  
Brinks:

| 

But there’s some proof it is  
  
Stromer:

| 

Also don’t expect anything out of either of us for the rest of the night  
  
Stromer:

| 

😉 xxx  
  
**Author's Note:**

> It is only upon posting this that I realise neither josty or howdy are in this. They were busy idk. Whatever.


End file.
